Little Deeds
by bequeathedgirl
Summary: Naruto gets himself to a tight spot, he asks Team Kakashi and Team Gai's help. During this deed, Sasuke "accidentally" develop feelings towards Tenten. What will Neji do? Is he prepared to reveal his inner feelings towards Tenten too? NejixTentenxSasuke
1. Naruto's Deed

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I kind of got this idea from my old fic in my old account. : D Review guys. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… if I did Itachi would never have died. T_T * spoiler *

TITLE: A Little Deed Changed It All

RATING: T (Teens)

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuTen

SETTING: Sasuke came back and they were all older by 2 years from when they were 15. (Remember that Neji, Tenten and Lee are older by one year)

* * *

Chapter 1- Naruto's Little Deed

"WHAT?! Are you saying Ichiraku is closed today?!" shrieked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Naruto, my dad has fever today," replied Ayame.

"No way!!" he yelled. Naruto was looking forward for one delicious bowl of ramen in Ichiraku's but to his dismay Teuchi had fever. The energetic yellow-headed Jounin (a/n: YES HE'S A JOUNIN IN HERE) decided to look for other food establishments to eat at.

He walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked….

And still walked…

Until…

"(Grumbling) Aww… I'm starving man!" he exclaimed as he fell down. Just as Naruto was about to lose consciousness he saw a little family owned Chinese restaurant in front of him. The restaurant was small and named as 'Shushuya'.

"Well, I'm not exactly into Chinese food but this is a good chance to give it a try," Naruto sighed. He walked in the maroon doors.

"Ni Hao!" greeted 3 lovely waitresses that were wearing traditional Chinese dresses.

"Hello~!" greeted Naruto with a blush.

"Please sit here Fu Zi!" said one of the waitresses.

"O-okay," he replied. He settled on a table near the wall and took a menu from the waitress.

"_This place is great though it's small, I'm sure… pervy sage would've enjoyed this place if he were still here... The girls kind of remind me of Tenten with the buns and all…" _thought Naruto with a smile. He ordered some fried pork dumplings and a wanton noodle. He ate with delight because he also saw that the prices were cheap in this Chinese Restaurant. Everything went swell until…

"Where's the owner of this restaurant?!" yelled an old man in a black yukata. An old lady from the counter stepped forward.

"I-I am, son," she said.

"Alright granny, you know the drill, your debt has to be paid right here right now!" he yelled.

"Well you see… can we postpone it until next week were still lacking-" she was cut off.

"I don't care if your lacking money, I don't even care if you sell this rat hole of a restaurant-" "HEY!" he was cut off by Naruto. Naruto walked towards the man.

"Leave them alone will you, they'll pay your debt just not now!" yelled Naruto.

"Who might you be?!" yelled the man.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja in the village, and who might you be," he said with pride.

"A ninja hmm? I am Daiki, Fumio a man who that woman owes great debt. Mind your own business Uzumaki Naruto, you have nothing to do with that old woman's debt!"

"Why you-" Naruto was about to sent him flying but a waitress held his wrist and signaled him to stop.

"I'm sorry for my family's arrogance, we will pay your debt but not now, we will pay it next week," she said.

"Hmm… your daughter has overcome me with her beauty woman but in the event you won't get to pay your debt, I shall take your daughter as my bride." He said while raising the poor girl's chin. After the negotiation the dirty old- I mean, Daiki left.

"Man what a dirty old man!" yelled Naruto.

"Thank you for the help you did young man, we really appreciate it." Said the old woman. The old woman sat on a stool that her daughter got for her.

"It's nothing granny really," replied Naruto. The 3 waitresses walked towards their mother.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find a way to pay that dirty old man," said Aiko.

"Yeah mom, we'll find a way to keep Azumi-neechan away from that man's clutches," comforted Akiko.

"Who was that Damio guys and why'd it looked like you owed such a great debt to him Azumi?" asked Naruto.

"When we decided to enter in the restaurant business my mother borrowed money from that scum, she didn't know he'd place interests on it, so our debt grew as day came by that we didn't pay our debt. IF KILLING WAS LEGAL I WOULD'VE KILLED THAT BASTARD!" she shrieked. Naruto could see the dark and murderous aura around her.

"_Why are beautiful girls sooo scary?" _thought Naruto.

"Ever since we started this business, we've had scarcity in costumers, probably because our restaurant's at the innermost of Konoha and it's hard to remember," added Akiko.

"Don't worry darlings, mommy will find a way to earn additional," she said.

"I feel sorry for you guys…hmm… I've got it! How about I help you guys get costumers here!" exclaimed Kyuubi Boy.

"How?" the 4 asked.

"Hee-hee!"

In The Training Grounds…

"No way…"

"Come on Sakura!"

"I'm busy Naruto…" said the Pink haired Kunuoichi.

"With what?" he asked.

"I help out in the hospital every now and then," she replies. A gust of wind came with the Uchiha Prodigy's entrance, Uchiha Sasuke. (a/n: Sasuke's back here, his has that same open chest attire but now it's black and his forehead protector is worn around his waist to replace the purple ribbon).

"I know! If I can make Sasuke help out will you say yes?" asked Naruto.

"Deal! But I doubt Sasuke-kun will since he's busy," exclaimed Sakura. Naruto was prepared to do everything just to make Sakura and Sasuke agree; after all he didn't care anymore since he was dating Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke old buddy, old pal!" yelled Naruto. Because of Sasuke's rehabilitation after being forgiven by the Konoha elders and Tsunade plus the community services, he developed an inner Sasuke.

Inner Sasuke: _"WTF?"_

"What do you want dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"_Man he's good!" _thought Naruto. Naruto explained everything to Sasuke and to Naruto's surprise the prodigy listened with utmost attention.

"So will you please help Sasuke?!" asked Naruto with his head bowed down. Sasuke paused for a while and thought… it seemed to be a good opportunity for him to feel better for what he did to Konoha. His only way to atone for his sins was to help other people. His final answer is…

"Hn… Fine I'll do it… but if you really want to do it within 1 week, we'll need more help," suggested Sasuke.

"You're right! Now where can we look for help?" asked Naruto.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY FOR TRAINING!!" yelled the green idio- I mean, beast of Konoha, Rocklee.

"Lee can you keep it down, it's embarrassing really…" exclaimed Tenten.

"Hn," added the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Right timing!!!" yelled Naruto.

"IT'S NARUTO, SASUKE AND THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!" yelled spandex boy.

"Does he even need to scream?" sighed Tenten. Team Gai walked towards Team Kakashi.

"NARUTO!"

"BUSHYBROWS!"

"NARUTO!"

"BUSHYBROWS!"

"NARU-!" the idiots- I mean, Shinobi were cut off by the two furious Kunoichi. Tenten threw a heavy ball of metal at Lee while Sakura punched Naruto's head to the ground.

"Ow!" yelled the two idiots.

"What are you guys-…doing here?" asked Tenten who blushed after noticing the Uchiha looking at her. Seeing this Neji shot a death glare at Sasuke and vice-versa.

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga…"

Glare…

Glare…

Glare…

Glare…

Tenten was in complete immobilization by the glaring contest the two prodigies are having.

"Okay enough with the glaring!!" yelled Naruto.

Inner Sasuke: _"I like glaring…"_

"I'm going to go straight to the point, Neji, Tenten and Bushy-brow, can you please help me in…(explaining, explaining, explaining)?" said Naruto.

"Hmm… umm, it's really hard to say no Naruto but-" Tenten was cut off.

"OF COURSE WE WILL! OUR YOUTHFULNESS WILL SURELY BE A HELPING HAND TO HELP THAT OLD WOMAN TO REPAY HER DEBT!" yelled Lee.

"Oh brother," exclaimed Tenten.

"Really you guys are gonna help?" asked Naruto.

"ABSOLUTELY!"

"Well… I guess there's no saying no to that… okay."

"Hn."

"Cool! This'll be great!" shouted the energetic Naruto. Tenten was against it because she was kind of busy herself to pay her rent. She was supposed to get a part time job because she didn't want to get her pay from her savings but she had no choice. She raised her head and was surprised to see the Uchiha smiling at her. She automatically smiled back.

"_What's wrong with you Tenten? Get a hold of yourself you're acting like a stupid fangirl!!"_ she thought.

Inner Sasuke: _"You like her don't you?"_

"_No I don't,"_

Inner Sasuke: _"What's with the gayish smile?"_

"_F*** you,"_

Inner Sasuke: _"Heh-heh,"_

Neji glared at Sasuke yet again… what's wrong with him? He didn't even know his purpose for glaring furiously at Sasuke… He wanted to glare at him because he's doing something he didn't liked… well almost everything he does angered him but this time was different… he felt more frustrated at him… wonder why?

"Okay guys, we'll all start working tomorrow! Let's meet here at the training grounds okay?" asked Naruto.

"Fine as long as Sasuke comes,"

"Yosh!"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Okay…I guess…"

It was settled then… nothing's wrong with doing good deeds to others right? It's completely fine… unless it accidentally triggers unwanted feelings…heh-heh.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter one done! Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review. What's going to happen next? Hmmm…:D


	2. The Woman That Overthrew The Prodigies

Author's Note: Thanks for the hit and reviews guys. :D Keep on reviewing. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did I would've made Naruto a girl…LOL. :))

* * *

Chapter 2- The Woman That Overthrew The Conceited Prodigies

At The Training Field…

"Man this sucks I can't believe I arrived this early… I forgot that Naruto said to meet at exactly 9'o clock. I thought he said to meet at 8 that's just swell!!" complained Tenten. The weapon mistress was frustrated to commit such a futile mistake. She rushed just to not be late and even forgot to tie her long brown hair. Good thing she prepared her sleeveless maroon Chinese shirt last night and her black sweat pants. She sat down under a tree and tried thinking of a way to put her hair up without her ties.

"(Grumble!!) Oh man, I even forgot to eat breakfast," she sighed. Tenten smelled something delicious beside her. She looked and saw a sweet potato freshly cooked. It was held by non other than…

"S-SASUKE!!" she exclaimed.

"Hn…Take it," he replied. To Tenten's dismay she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Th-thanks…" she took it and ate in piece. The Uchiha prodigy sat beside her.

**Sasuke's P.O.V. (More on Inner self world)**

"She looks hot doesn't she…"

"_Yeah she do-what the hell?"_

"_Oh come one, I know you want her!"_

"_You're completely insane…"_

"_It's not bad to have something to stare at once in a while,"_

"_You stare not me, you're not me"_

"_I am you idiot,"  
"No your not,"_

"_Yes I am, mind thinking why they call me INNER SASUKE?"_

"_Oh…"_

"_For a prodigy your pretty dull,"_

"_Hn."_

He's right… It's not bad to have something to stare at once in a while… she looks… pretty with her hair down. I HAVE been sort of attracted to her when I first saw her… she's different… not like the other girls… I wonder what's so different about her…

Normal P.O.V

"S-Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"What?" he replied.

"You've been staring at me for the past 2 minutes…umm… is something wrong?" she asked.

"Umm… it's nothing- I was just wondering if you and Hyuuga were dating," he replied.

Inner Sasuke: _"Nice add up! Good Job Gayface!"_

"_F*** you,"_

Sasuke smirked at Tenten's reaction. She was blushing and she was completely stammering but a part of him was worried of what her answer may be.

"W-we're not dating, w-we're j-just friends that's all," stammered the weapon mistress. Sasuke said his, "Hn" and smirked at her. After a few minutes, Tenten finished her potato.

"Sasuke, I'm not sure if you can find an answer but I'm desperate, do you know a way to put my hair up?" she asked. Sasuke looked around and tried to look for a way. Luckily, he spotted vine flowers on one tree.

"Wait here," he said. He disappeared in front of Tenten. Tenten stood up.

"Hey wai-!" Sasuke came back and appeared behind her. He showed her the vine flower around her neck. His right hand held the end while his left hand held the other end around Tenten's neck.

"This'll do," he said. Tenten felt nervous just feeling Sasuke's breathe at her nape. She quickly takes the vine flowers and thanks Sasuke.

"_Stop acting like a damn fangirl Tenten!!"_ she thought. Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling but he enjoyed the sight of Tenten struggling not to blush in front of him. He watches Tenten put her hair up to a ponytail with the vine flower encircling her beautiful (as Sasuke would describe it) long brown hair.

"How… how does it look?" she asks.

"Looks… great," he replied. There was a short moment of silence between the two until…

"You came early… Tenten…" (SFX: dunt, dunt!) Exclaimed Neji.

"N-Neji! Y-you too," she replied. Tenten suddenly felt a murderous aura surrounded Neji.

"Uchiha,"

"Hyuuga,"

"Uchiha,"

"Hyuuga,"

"Uchiha,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Enough with the glaring and the excessive use of the expression 'Hn,'" yelled Tenten. The two prodigies decided to settle their conflict later. Sasuke sat down under a different tree and Neji rested on a tree near Tenten. He also noticed Tenten's hair.

"You see, I forgot my ties at home, so Sasuke got this vine flowers from a tree here," she told Neji.

"Hn, you're already beautiful even if you don't fix your hair," he whispered.

"W-what?" asked Tenten.

"Nothing…" he replied.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I sat down beside Tenten and immediately resumed glaring at the Uchiha, but it's also difficult to keep my stare away from Tenten. She looks extra beautiful today but it also angers me to think that Sasuke was the one responsible for it. I've always found her charming and… beautiful but I'm too afraid to admit it to her. I'm afraid that she only thinks of us as best friends. I sighed at my own confession and petty feelings towards her. I feel completely preposterous about being infatuated with anyone… especially her… but I can't help but feel intoxicated by her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Neji sighed in disbelief in what he felt. He shouldn't feel angry towards the Uchiha, it's impossible for man of his caliber to feel jealous. (A/n: conceited little-!!!) So he tried suppressing this so-called 'green jealousy'. A few moments later, Naruto, Lee and Sakura arrived at the training ground.

"You three are early!" exclaimed Naruto. The 3 gave a slight nod.

"IT'S EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL OF YOU THREE!! NOW NARUTO! LET US QUICKLY HEAD TO THE RESTAURANT!!" yelled… oh you know who!

"Stop shouting will you!" yelled Tenten at Lee.

At The Restaurant…

The two teams entered the restaurant. Right on quo, Azumi, Aiko, Akiko and their mother was already starting to settle the tables and chairs for opening time. The 3 girls quickly entertained Neji and Sasuke.

"Granny! I came back like I told you, I also asked a couple of friends to help," said Naruto.

"Oh thank you Naruto!" yelled the old woman as she strangled Naruto with a hug.

"I-It's f-fine g-granny, -ju-just le-lemme go!" he choked. Granny let go of Naruto and asked her 3 daughters to put on their uniforms and get additional uniforms for Naruto and the others. The 3 quickly followed and gave the uniforms to their helpers.

"It is required for waiters and waitresses to wear those Chinese uniforms for a restaurant's unity," said Granny. For Tenten and Sakura they were required to wear an open legged Chinese dress. (a/n: the dress Anna Williams wears in Tekken).

"Woman must always be presented beautifully to attract costumers especially you two lovely darlings," Azumi said.

"We'll put your make-up later!" added Akiko.

"_Oh fudge did she just say make-up?" _thought Tenten. She wasn't a fan of make-up, dresses or any of that girly stuff that's why a lot of people mistake her for a tomboy. For Sasuke and Neji, the girls gave a Chinese Long sleeved-shirt and Chinese pants; for Sasuke black, Neji dark brown.

"For such handsome men, it's also required for you to look dashing," said Aiko.

"Naruto and Lee, since you two look strong you'll be the ones to carry storage and ingredients to the kitchen," said Granny.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult…" whispered Naruto.

"Did you say something Naruto?" asked Granny.

"N-Nothing," he replied. Sasuke and Neji decide to just ignore each other and wore their uniforms, of course they both looked astonishing. Lee and Naruto wore theirs too, although it wasn't as close as to what the two prodigies looked like, they were satisfied with their uniform's comfort. Meanwhile, Sakura absolutely loved her uniform, her white legs were showing and also her shoulders, she also wore a cute floral hair clip that held her hair up…unfortunately… it was different for Tenten.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you look great!" exclaimed Naruto.

"MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled Lee. (eww...)

"Where's Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT!!"

"Come on Ten-chan, it suits you very well!"

"You're very sexy Tenten, the dress shows your figure!"

"The make-up also enhances your beauty!"

"I am not going out!!!" The boys blushed as they heard Tenten and the 3 sister's conversation (especially Sasuke and Neji).

"3, 2, 1!" the 3 sisters pulled Tenten out with their combined strength. She looked beautiful. Her hair is down and a floral clip is attached to the right side of her hair it matches with her red Chinese dress. She blushed in front of everyone. The two prodigies were… miraculously staring…

"Wow Tenten you look great!" said Sakura. Naruto and Lee agreed.

"Right, SASUKE AND NEJI?" exclaimed Azumi. The two prodigies snapped out of their daydreams.

"Hn,"  
"Hn,"

"_I'll crack this two jerks somehow," _thought Azumi.

"You look gorgeous Tenten, just like when I was in my old days," exclaimed Granny. Everyone had a laugh after hearing that. Granny assigned everyone his or her job after that.

Azumi, Akiko, Neji and Aiko are to be the one to serve as waitresses.

Sakura shall serve as the greeter and the one to assign seats.

Lee and Granny shall do the cooking.

Naruto's going to be the one who'll wash the dishes.

Sasuke and Tenten are the one to invite outsiders. (Uh-oh…)

Everything is in place…

Will Sasuke make a move?

How will Neji keep an eye out for Sasuke if the Uchiha's already made a move?

And finally, how will Tenten respond to it?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update and for the cliffy. Keep reviewing. SASUTEN supporters! It's Sasuke's time to shine in the next chapter, have a say of what you want Sasuke to do to show his affection. :D


End file.
